Un Alien-dude necesita boletas dobles para concierto de Pearl en Lond
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: La nueva obsesión de por una canción de Midgard lleva a Loki a viajar a París y posteriormente a Londres con intención de asistir a un concierto de Janis Joplin, un par de viajes con algo de droga y un amor fraternal más allá de lo correcto. Loki sufre el placer de ser hermano de Thor, Thor esta plácidamente lejos de saber que también sufre.


**Titutlo: **Un Alien-dude necesita boletas dobles para concierto de Pearl en Londres.

**Pareja: **Thorki. (Thor/Loki).

**Clasificación: **MA. (Lenguaje obsceno y material explicito ocasional…)

**Nº palabras: **17.454

**OC:** Rachel.

**Disclaimer: **El universo no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Disney que compró a Marvel, que a su vez se copio de los comics los cuales salieron de la mitología nórdica (?).

**Sumario: **La nueva obsesión de Thor por una canción de Midgard lleva a Loki a viajar a París y posteriormente a Londres con intención de asistir a un concierto de Janis Joplin, un par de viajes con algo de droga y un amor fraternal más allá de lo _correcto._ Loki sufre el placer de ser hermano de Thor, Thor esta plácidamente lejos de saber que también sufre.

**One-shot.**

**Advertencia: **Este es un one shot de 39 paginas de word, si es eterno. Esta dividido en Drabbles como el one-shot anterior que publique y aviso que sigo con un estilo narrativo similar. En este one-shot predomina Loki, es decir, aunque hay algunos drabbles narrados por otros personajes Loki es quien más protagonismo tiene sobre la historia.

Aviso que aunque me tome mi tiempo para hacerlo y disfrute imaginando la historia, en realidad el resultado no me gusta tanto, pero bueno, eso es decisión de ustedes.

Pido perdón por los errores de ortografía. No se si los hay, pero siempre los hay. Es decir, puede que se encuentren con un "esta" y debería ser "estaban", eso me pasa seguido, no porque no revise el texto varias veces sino más bien porque cuando leo mis propios escritos paso por alto ese tipo de errores pues leo de corrido y prácticamente se que palabra sigue…

Como verán este es un tipo raro de song-fic. Osea un fic basado en una canción. Que en realidad son dos e incluso tres. La cantante se llama Janis Joplin, fue muy importante en los 60' y 70' y fue considerada la primera mujer estrella de rock & roll. A mi me gusta mucho pero comprendo que puede no ser del gusto de todos D: Aun así les recomiendo que busquen en Youtube las canciones 'Try', 'Piece of my heart', 'Maybe' & 'Cry baby' todas de Janis Joplin :3

Por momentos dejo frases en ingles, pero son cosas demasiado básicas así que no creo que alguien no lo entienda…

De verdad espero que les guste, amores a todos y gracias a los que leyeron y gustaron de mi fic anterior.

* * *

**La desolación de la guerra.**

Odín ha visto guerras a través de su vida como ningún inmortal lo desearía nunca. Ha visto morir los eternos, los amigos y triunfar a los canallas, a vengado y triunfado, ha condenado a su pueblo a la displicencia de los tiempos de lucha y ha traído de vuelta la tan anhelada paz.

De corazón de padre, Odín desea que Thor nunca tenga que vivir una guerra. Por supuesto, Thor cree que las ha vivido todas, pero no es así. Ha habido batallas, claro esta, muchas y muy sangrientas, unas muy honorables y otras estúpidas, pero no ha habido guerra, no de la guerra cruda y fría de hace miles de años, no dela guerra del hambre y el crujir de los dientes junto al llanto. Ha habido batallas, solo batallas. Enfrentamientos en reinos lejanos levantados por pocos y sentenciados al olvido, crudos y que cobran vidas inocentes, pero que aun están lejos de las hecatombes de un verdadero conflicto entre dos lugares del cosmos.

Esta vez fue en Vanaheimr.

Thor se propuso como voluntario y partió acompañado de su hermano Loki, los tres guerreros, Sif y unos miles de guerreros. Casi todos novatos, todos sedientos de gloria. Odín ha visto morir en batalla y con el paso de los años ha comprendido que no tiene nada de gloria matar, ni tiene nada de poesía ver la sangre en las espadas al atardecer cuando la victoria se cierne sobre el reino y los jóvenes cantan de emoción. Hay belleza en el final, pero hubo muerte y la belleza de la muerte pierde sus encantos en la guerra.

Thor no sabe eso.

Odín cada vez lo ve crecer más, lo ve lograr metas y al tiempo se ve a si mismo en los ojos felices de Thor después de _romper culos_ en algún lugar del cosmos, se ve a si mismo joven y no ve propiamente cosas buenas, Thor es arrogante y obsesivo, descomunal, desordenado, a veces infantil. Pero Odín sabe que Thor ama a su pueblo, muy a su forma gritona y obscena, pero lo hace, así que como todo padre, sin aparentarlo confía y se convence de que Thor será un buen rey, algún día.

-Majestad, ha sido una hermosa victoria-

Heimdall le habla a Odín y lo saca de sus pensamientos de padre. El Dios guardián se acerca con pasos largos y pone el espadón enorme en el mecanismo, el Bifröst se activa, Odín ve girar el cosmos en cada engranaje y se prepara para recibir a su hijo de nuevo en casa, para darle un abrazo y felicitarlo por el nuevo honor de la batalla. Seguramente él después ira a buscar putas, pero primero lo primero. Odín siente orgullo, no debe negárselo, su hijo es un guerrero sin igual, además también esta Loki, otro motivo de orgullo, uno más pasivo, es verdad pero seguramente él también peleo muy fuerte, Odín se prepara para estrecharlos en un abrazo.

**Nunca confíes en los tipos de azul.**

Heimdall nota algo extraño al momento de abrir el Bifröst. Luego de notarlo lo ve, se trata de que Thor en compañía de Loki se quedaron en Vanaheimr a pactar la paz con el reino, Loki esta hablando, palabras cristalinas, voz clara, Heimdall oye y admira la coherencia de las palabras del príncipe, la paz esta negociada, la batalla terminada.

Los guerreros llegan primero, todos sudorosos y eufóricos, cantando y vitoreando, Odín les da una bendición serena y profunda, los guerreros se arrodillan, pronuncian un juramento y se ponen de pie para marcharse al tiempo que llegan los tres guerreros y la templada Sif. Heimdall los saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

Antes de que ellos nacieran Heimdall ya era viejo, los ha visto crecer y ve atreves de esos corazones, son tan leales como él mismo y tan fuertes como pocos guerreros que haya visto Asgard. Ellos se arrodillan también, el puño en el corazón, las heridas frescas, Odín les habla como a unos hijos.

-Que la gloria de la batalla los bañe y se escriban canciones sobre estos días en que los tres guerreros y Sif la hechicera, derrotaron a millones siendo cientos y volvieron a casa honrando a los dioses después de tanta valentía por su pueblo…-

Odín siente el peligro y para en sus palabras, Heimdall lo ve venir en el momento en que Thor y Loki empiezan a cruzar el Bifröst.

En el universo hay brechas amplias y desconocidas, lugares invisibles que Heimdall no puede ver y que los gigantes de hielo utilizan como guaridas. Esta vez son cinco, dos veces de la estatura de Sif y mucho más anchos que Volstagg, cruzan el Bifröst de la nada, Heimdall saca la espada del mecanismo, el Bifröst se detiene y con él, el viaje de los principes.

-Ni un solo enemigo ha penetrado en el reino bajo mi guardia- Heimdall se aproxima a un gigante –Hoy no lo harán tampoco- un golpe con el espadón, Frandal también ataca, Hogun tiene una herida pero se incorpora y en un movimiento acaba con un adversario.

**El aeropuerto.**

El viaje se demora menos de los previsto, Thor y Loki, después de una negociación por la paz de dos reinos, simplemente aterrizan en una grama verde y junto a un par de chicos de ropa extraña.

Loki lo toma del brazo un momento y al siguiente Thor desconoce por completo su atavío. De la armadura mas imponente del reino eterno, pasa a una camisa vaporosa de mangas anchas, a un pantalón de bota acampanada y a unas gafas redondas enormes, bajo los pies siente el contacto de la grama. _Loki esta loco, él y sus trucos raros. _La verdad es que su ropa y la de los chicos se parece. Loki se adelanta para decir algo, pero Thor es más rápido.

-¿En que reino estamos?- Thor desconoce por completo el paisaje, además del animal que hay junto al mayor de los chicos, parece algún tipo de fiera en miniatura y que después del estruendo del aterrizaje luce aterrorizado de muerte.

-Los reinos no son lo nuestro _sunshine_- Thor cree leer algo en la expresión de su hermano, es como si le dijera _cállate y déjame a mi _pero Thor es demasiado _príncipe-heredero-futuro rey _para detenerse a dejarlo hablar –Además la independencia de este país hace mucho la logró Don Abraham- _¿Quién demonios de Abraham?_-Pero si quieres pueden sentarse junto a nosotros, podemos compartir nuestro reino _sunshine- _

Thor nota varias cosas, entre esas que no entiende nada de lo que está pasando. Primero, esos tíos tienen los ojos muy rojos. No es la pupila, sino la parte que debería ser blanca, así que Thor los compara por un momento con los gigantes de hielo, pero descarta la opción por ser tan bajos y de piel bronceada. Segundo, huelen extraño, como a… algún vegetal quemado. Tercero, cuando lo miran no lo están mirando en realidad, es como si vieran algo más acá o más allá de él mismo, parecen en _otro mundo._

-Thor, estamos en Midgard- Loki lo dice con esa clarividencia que le proporciona sentarse a leer y que Thor ignora porque él es poco lo que tolera hacer sentado.

-¿Qué hacemos en Midgard?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Qué tienen estas personas?-

-Están alucinando-

-¿qué cosa?- Thor deja caer su incrédula mirada en Loki.

-Al parecer comieron algún hongo o tomaron mucho vino, Thor, son mortales, hacen esas cosas…-

-Ya veo…- Thor le borra importancia -¿por qué me llaman sol brillante?-

-Debe ser por tu cabello- Loki deja salir una risita y levanta los hombros.

Thor sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ya había estado en Midgard antes, frente a algunos sacerdotes y muchos guerreros humanos, hace un par de milenios.

-Mortales, soy Thor, hijo de Odín, rey de Asgard y defensor de los nueve reinos, vengo en paz y…- Thor siente la mano de Loki callar sus palabras.

-Estamos perdidos, ¿hacía donde queda la cuidad?-

-Ustedes son bien extraños- el chico que les habla arrastra las palabras y parece muy divertido, esta tirado en el suelo junto al otro y tiene el cabello largo desparramado sobre la frente. Al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa tonta señala hacia la izquierda con un brazo –La cuidad esta como a tres cigarros de aquí-

Loki arrastra a Thor hacía la izquierda un par de pasos, para ese momento el chico que hablo primero empieza a cantar una canción.

Thor abre lo ojos de par en par y hace frenar a Loki, es un tipo de música que nunca había oído y la fiebre de lo desconocido le hace poner atención, la letra es extraña y no entiende de que batalla habla, dice algo sobre amor, a Thor le gusta, le gusta mucho y ve que Loki también demuestra interés, es una melodía extraña, midgardiana después de todo.

-¿qué es eso que cantas mortal?- Thor habla como si fuese un dios, porque lo es. Los chicos solo creen que es tío mono que apareció entre un arcoíris que ellos están viendo porque tal vez han fumado demasiado.

-Janis Joplin _sunshine_-

-Oh…- A Thor apenas le alcanza la voz.

Lo próximo que ven los chicos del parque es otro arcoíris y luego nada.

**Por todos los dioses, Thor, no más.**

Hace diez puestas de sol llegaron a Asgard.

Odín les relato de camino al castillo que unos gigantes habían irrumpido en Asgard y por eso habían ido a parar a Midgard. Thor vocifero un rato sobre como matar gigantes, Loki lo apoyo por momentos y finalmente en el castillo ambos se dirigieron a sus aposentos.

Se volvieron a encontrar en un estanque, se suponía que tomarían un baño y después de que los criados los alistaran irían al banquete por la victoria.

Así paso en efecto, solo con una variación.

Thor canto la canción que había oído en Midgard, o por lo menos la parte que recordaba. La canto todo el tiempo que demoraron en bañarse y la siguió cantando cuando estaba en el banquete.

Desde ese entonces hasta hoy Thor no ha dejado de hacerlo y Loki no se explica la fuerza de la obsesión de Thor por esa canción. Es decir, si, era hermosa y extraña, pero Thor ha pasado a inventar la melodía que no conoce y la letra que le falta para completar las pocas frases que recuerda de la original.

Es una cosa insistente, Loki siente una especie extraña de debilidad por eso, roza en la ternura.

Thor canta la canción mientras se baña, mientras va a conquistar chicas y con su voz gruesa y pedregosa entona el _come on, come on, come on, come on!_ del inicio de la canción. A veces cierra los ojos y a veces mira a Loki fijamente mientras la canta, Loki se revuelve e intenta ignorar un calor espeso que lo posee cuando pasa eso.

Loki se da cuenta pronto de que Thor ha forzado su memoria hasta el límite, la imagen de chico cantando y la de Thor ahora es casi la misma, se mezclan y Loki soporta con entereza la insistencia de Thor por la música. Por último sabe que debe tomar medidas drásticas cuando llega a sus aposentos y encuentra a Thor atravesado en su cama cantando la canción en una especie de trance religioso, _din't I make you feeeeel like youuuuu were the only man. _ Eso fue suficiente, Loki se dirige al Bifröst al otro día temprano.

**Una tarde en París (el reino eterno V.S. la cuidad de la luz)**

-Príncipe Loki-

-Heimdall-

-¿A que debo el honor de su visita?-

-Necesito ir a Midgard-

-¿Lo sabe tu padre, el rey?-

-Tú puedes decírselo-

Loki dejo salir una sonrisa para convencer a Heimdall de que podría seguir cada uno de sus pasos en la tierra, y funciono, muy a su conveniencia.

-¿A que parte del planeta?-

-La cuidad con más luces- Loki lo dijo sin pensarlo y solo con la intención de que las luces fueran sinónimo de información y le impidieran perderse. Heimdall de índico que se ubicara.

El Bifröst empezó a girar, Odín desde sus aposentos vio la luz desprenderse y supo sin querer el motivo de Loki, lo aprobó a medias y solo con la excusa de calmar el ímpetu de Thor se justifico el permitir el viaje de Loki, _los dioses lo cuiden_.

Aunque Loki aterrizo a unos dos kilómetros de la cuidad, París lo llamo con la furia de su voluptuosidad, atrayéndolo sensualmente a sus brazos, recibiéndolo como un nuevo hijo en la historia de la cuidad más romántica del mundo y tragándoselo con todo ese amor que venía a dejar regado por cada esquina de París.

Loki utilizo un poco de magia para cambiar su vestimenta y se dirigió hacía la enorme cuidad cantando la cancioncilla de Thor, _Thor_.

Las cosas que Loki hace por Thor.

Loki no sabe que esta enamorado, o tal vez si lo sabe pero lo traduce de otra forma, no se permite pensar en amor cuando esta hablando de su propio hermano. Así que no sabe identificar el impulso ni la falta de razón que lo posee a la hora de entrar en París.

La tarde cae perezosamente sobre la cuidad, miles de personas trotan eufóricamente de un lado a otro y aunque Loki hace un esfuerzo por entender lo que dicen su idioma le es poco familiar. El acento lo seduce, la magia de cada esquina se lo lleva y pronto Loki esta mas que camuflado entre el gentilicio y dando vueltas de pub en pub.

-¡Pero mira que chico tan guapo!-

-¿Será que ira al concierto?- Dos chicas altas y rubias pasan por el lado de Loki quien agradece fervientemente entender un par de palabras dentro del océano francés en el que esta metido.

-Disculpen- Loki las llama amablemente y se encuentra con que ambas se sonrojan desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento del cabello. Loki ha visto que muchas chicas reaccionan así cuando él les dirige la palabra, hacía unos miles de años no sabía que significaba, ahora lo sabe, y aunque no le gustan las chicas deja caer una sonrisa poética –estoy buscando música de Janis Joplin- Loki teme decir una estupidez, empezando porque los chicos del prado parecían estúpidos de verdad cuando les dijeron de quien era esa música, pero al parecer no lo hace porque ambas chicas sonríen.

-Todos están buscando música de Janis hoy en París, guapo-

-¿de verdad?- la inocencia de Loki al respecto parece fascinar al par de chicas.

-Hoy ella da un concierto, pero las boletas se agotaron hace semanas-

_¿Qué mierdas es un concierto?_

-Oh, ya veo…- Loki sonríe para salir del paso.

-Pero aun puedes comprar los LPs guapito, en la tienda del boulevard los vi exhibidos…- la otra chica habla y Loki entiende menos pero aparenta completo alivio.

-¿Cómo llego?, lo siento, no conozco París…-

-Te podemos llevar cielo-

Loki asiente y se deja guiar por el par de mágicas estadounidenses que vagan por París en busca de algún francés elegante y adinerado. De camino a la tienda hablan sobre perfumes y libros, también hablan de los Beatles y hasta cantan una canción. Loki sigue sin sentirse atraído por las dos chicas (en realidad no es que le hayan gustado muchas chicas en su vida), pero cae en el hechizo del amor francés e incluso cede a abrazar a una de ellas por un momento, todo el tiempo piensa en Thor y en la forma en la que le contará todo lo que vio en Midgard, es curioso como empieza a sentir ansiedad por hablar con él.

Pronto llegan a la tienda de música. Loki oye de lejos una canción sobre un submarino amarillo. No sabe que es un submarino, pero la canción le agrada y simula conocerla. Las chicas se despiden dándole fugaces besos sobre los labios y se marchan alegando que puede buscarlas a la salida del concierto de Janis. Loki asiente aunque sabe que no va a ir a ningún concierto.

**Por Thor.**

Ojos azules y la voz que puebla sus sentidos. Loki siente a Thor en la mayoría de las cosas cotidianas y cuando no lo siente es porque esta pensando en él y el pensamiento le impide concentrarse en sentir. Desde siempre, desde antes de tener recuerdo fijo, Thor, siempre Thor. Escandaloso y brutal, rubio y dominante. Loki no puede dejar de pensarlo y no puede decirle que no, no puede evitar alegrarse cuando Thor le demuestra afecto y no puede negarse el sacrificio de hacerlo feliz.

_Thor._

Si no fuera por Thor, Loki no estaría vagando en medio de una tienda de música enorme en busca de una canción, solo esta allí porque le roba el aliento a Thor y porque descontrola sus propios sentidos.

Cuando Loki se acerca al mostrador canta un poco de la canción _-And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough- _y el dependiente le pone algo de atención al instante.

-Janis Joplin ¿eh?-

-Oui- Loki responde en francés, vagando en la calle aprendió algunas palabras, además de que las chicas le enseñaron a pedir la hora y a dar las gracias.

El dependiente le indica un gramófono en un rincón y le alcanza unos círculos negros y livianos. Loki por orgullo no pregunta y se acerca al gramófono sin tener idea de que hacer. Pronto ve que junto a ese gramófono hay otro y un chico llega y ubica el LP, se pone los audífonos enormes y empieza a murmurar una canción.

Loki repite el procedimiento con un poco de torpeza al inicio, luego lográndolo por completo y entonces lo oye.

El golpe de la guitarra y el bajo, la batería al fondo y finalmente la voz. Es una mujer, y la versión de los chicos del parque no se compara con la voz de ella. La música se desborda de los audífonos y se dispara imparmente hacía todos lados, Loki siente la fuerza de la canción en el cabello y en los huesos, se atreve a cantarla con la mujer, se le erizan los vellos de los brazos y siente una sensación en el estomago que tiene mucho que ver con Thor, la canción lo hace pensar en él, la voz, y el descubrimiento de las líneas que no había oído nunca son parte de Thor como de París y de ese momento.

Loki sabe que hay muchas chicas que ponen sus ojos en Thor con toda la intención de desvestirlo. Lo comprende, sabe que la vida de Asgard en general sería más fácil si su engreído hermano no tuviera tantas razones para estar satisfecho de si mismo. Igualmente sabe que ninguna de ellas tiene que sufrir lo que él sufre y aunque no es capaz de comparar los sentimientos, a llegado a creer que el poder del libido de Thor es tan universal que incluso debe afectarlo a él.

Loki también sabe de su sequito de admiradoras (Frandal una vez dijo que ese era su ejercito personal), pero es Thor quien les pone atención a ellas.

Loki ha tenido que ver como Thor va esparciendo sus fronteras sexuales de forma visible a través de los años, Loki sabe que las señoritas de Asgard han recorrido centímetro a centímetro de la piel de Thor, pero también sabe que la intimidad que maneja con él no la tiene con nadie, a veces piensa que es ventajoso, a veces piensa que es una maldición infinita.

Hasta Odín sabe que la canción que ahora suena a todo volumen en los oídos de Loki tiene atormentado a Thor hace días, pero nadie lo ha visto cantar sentado en el Bifröst, con las piernas abiertas y colgando hacia el infinito, comiendo un postre y gimiendo del placer del sabor y de la música. Nadie, a única excepción de Loki. Él ha tenido que aguantar la tortura de la satisfacción de Thor y ha tenido que contener el impulso de lamer el postre de sus dedos, mientras él solo le ponía banda sonora a su penuria.

Loki decide que debe comprar todos los LPs y además un gramófono. No tiene dinero, pero debe comprarlo.

**Clases de supervivencia en un reino extraño, parte I: Si no tienes dinero, haz el dinero, campesino. (Un seminario por Loki)**

Loki se devuelve al mostrador con el LP entre las manos y una expresión jubilosa. El dependiente le pregunta si va a llevarlo y Loki responde que si. Estuvo a punto de sacar un par de monedas de oro asgardiano cuando vio que una chica pagaba una compra con unos papeles ridículos. _Por supuesto que mi oro vale más que eso. _Loki le pide permiso un momento al dependiente y sale a la calle.

Después de un rato de fijarse en cada uno de los papeles de los seres humanos que pasaron a su alrededor, termino por tomar algunos prestados _temporalmente._ Los inspecciono cuidadosamente y tomando la precaución de no ser visto y por medio de un truco simple, corto algunas hojas de unas plantas e hizo replicas perfectas de los billetes. Al principio una, luego cinco y al final cincuenta. _Por si acaso._

-Yo si decía que ese cabello y esa piel no podían ser de hippie pobre-

El chico de la tienda de música observo con una expresión casi morbosa el fajo de billetes entre las manos de Loki, este ultimo en realidad no entendió a que venía el comentario y termino pagando un poco mas del dinero que era necesario por los LPs.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos?- Loki apunto hacía los gramófonos.

-Por esta misma calle, unas diez tiendas más abajo-

Después de dar las gracias cortésmente, Loki salió de la tienda, con los LPs bajo el brazo y en busca del gramófono.

**Clases de supervivencia en un reino extraño, parte II: Nunca lleves muchas maletas y habla con todos los extraños posibles. (Un seminario por Loki)**

Diez tiendas más abajo en efecto encontró los gramófonos.

Al pagar el elegido y disponerse a salir de la tienda con la enorme caja (y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, porque –_ ¿si ves a ese chico tan fuerte?, jamás había visto a nadie alzar algo así con una sola mano-) _Loki oyó las palabras mágicas.

-EL próximo concierto de Janis es en Londres-

-Si, dicen que será magnifico-

-Sus actuaciones en público no se comparan con las grabaciones, ella es un torrente de talento, su voz es una cascada musical-

Las cosas se ordenaron, por fin Loki supo a ciencia cierta que era un concierto, y también supo que debía hacer lo que fuera por ir.

-Perdón ¿qué tengo que hacer para ir al concierto?-

Los dos hombres que hablaban le dedicaron una mirada muy tierna a Loki, parecían de ese tipo de persona que arruinan con su presencia la raza humana, Loki sintió ese aura odioso de _'lo sabemos todo, niño' _y casi se arrepintió de preguntar.

-Comprar la boleta, por supuesto-

-Oh…- Loki se permitió sentirse un completo idiota -¿Dónde?-

-No se si aquí puedas conseguir alguna, normalmente tendrías que ir hasta Londres…-

-Muchas gracias…- Loki prefirió dejar de sentirse imbécil e ir a buscar respuestas en otro lugar.

La caja del gramófono no pesaba prácticamente nada, pero era grande y aparatosa, además estaba el LP, así que Loki entro en un pequeño callejón, y bajo un movimiento de manos desapareció el gramófono junto con el LP para poder caminar mas tranquilamente sin ir despertando miradas curiosas por todas partes.

-Necesito boletas para el concierto de Janis Joplin en Londres-

-¿De donde eres, cielito lindo?-

**Clases de supervivencia en un reino extraño, parte III: Preguntando se llega a Roma y fumando a la luuuuna. (Un seminario por Loki).**

Loki bacilo un momento.

Había caminado un rato hacía ningún lugar en especifico y había terminado en un parque enorme lleno de gente con ropa de colores y cabello largo. Todos desprendían un olor divertido y además parecían sospechosamente relajados, como si no importara nada en la vida. Una chica que en apariencia _solo en eso _era mayor que él, le pregunto si buscaba algo, Loki respondió y la chica volvió a preguntar. Al final Loki concluyo que no perdía nada contando la verdad por mas ridículo que resultara hacerlo.

-La verdad es que no soy de este… planeta- La chica asintió con gesto natural y Loki pensó que no iba mal –Pero me gusta mucho Janis Joplin y a mi hermano también- la chica asintió de nuevo –Vine en busca de una canción y me entere del concierto, así que quiero ir- la chica sonrío.

-¡Así que eres un Alienígena!-

-¿Un qué?- Loki entrecerró los ojos pero la chica ignoro el gesto.

-Yo puedo conseguirte las boletas cielito, solo tienes que estar en Londres el día del concierto-

-¿De verdad?- Loki pensó que para ser una humana, mortal, y no tan joven e ingeniosa, era una criatura maravillosa.

-Claro cielo, más bien siéntate aquí y me cuentas como es tu planeta-

Loki accedió y momento después estaba rodeado de gente que lo oía hablar, todos fumando y sonriendo ante las palabras de Loki, no todos los días se oye hablar de las estatuas y de los jardines de Asgard en París, Loki estaba fumando hacía un rato cuando le preguntaron donde estaba su nave espacial a lo que contesto con una carcajada.

-Yo llegue aquí por el Bifröst, es un puente entre mundos, mi padre lo construyo, él es el rey y mi hermano será el rey pronto-

-¡Guuuaaaaayyy!- todos los hippies entonaron un coro a su alrededor, Loki ni pensó que era extraño que le creyeran, el cigarrillo le borro todos los miedos.

-Será un pésimo rey, por lo menos por ahora- Loki no supo porque empezaba a ser tan sincero de un momento a otro. No era que despreciara a Thor, era que sabía que aun su hermano era un niño para el trono. Un par de caladas mas al cigarrillo y termino contando todos sus problemas a los chicos de su alrededor, problemas y fantasías _si señor_.

Loki, después de unos cinco cigarrillos y muchas historias, cayo tendido en el prado del parque, viendo música, oyendo la piel de Thor, oliendo su voz y muriéndose por abrazarlo en la media noche de París que se iluminaba brutalmente, cargada de rock and roll y de Thor.

No muy lejos de él, la chica que le había hablado al comienzo corría de lado a lado del parque con un cartel enorme que decía: 'Un Alien-dude necesita boletas dobles para concierto de Pearl en Londres', Loki agradecería por siempre eso.

De momento solo estaba allí, en medio del parque, acostado en la grama y sintiendo más de lo que había sentido en toda su vida. Un par de chicas estaban acostadas a su lado, ronroneaban canciones y le besaban las mejillas diciendo que nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso. Loki pensaba en Thor y ese magnifico cuerpo que se escondía detrás de la armadura, en Thor en la madrugada cuando se levantaba gruñedo por el frío, en Thor de mal genio y en Thor feliz.

La droga lo hizo ver la música de Janis y lo hizo pensar por un momento que tal vez si estaba enamorado de Thor.

**Midgard y sus mierdas raras.**

-¿Dónde estabas?-

Loki esperaba todo, menos que Thor fuera a estar en el Bifröst esperando a que volviera.

-Por ahí…- ni siquiera tuvo que inventar un excusa para no decir la verdad (de repente encontró con que quería darle una sorpresa a Thor) _vaya cursilería. _Thor lo atropello a palabras antes de formular una excusa creíble.

-Creo que recuerdo otra línea de la canción, quería que me oyeras-

Heimdall miro hacia otro lado y Loki comprendió que Thor había estado cantando la canción desde hacía horas, así que lo arrastro con él y lo complació dejando que cantara.

-**but I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be soft**- Thor entonó ferozmente.

**-but I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough**- Loki lo corrigió al instante, tenía la canción fresca en la mente, había estado viéndola junto con el olor de Thor mas de la mitad de la noche, en medio de un parque en París.

Thor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, canto lo que Loki había acabado de cantar y después no dejo de hacerlo hasta que llegaron al castillo. Loki sintió un calor abrumador en el pecho y sonrió todo el tiempo involuntariamente, en su momento no lo entendió, pero cuando se acostó en su cama, en la madrugada de Asgard, cuando el reino dormía, entendió que era felicidad y se durmió pensando en Thor y con el sabor de la droga en la boca.

El día siguiente fue lo traumático.

Primero porque despertó con un dolor de cabeza y unas ganas inexplicables de lanzarse al abismo después de Bifröst que nunca había sentido antes, y segundo porque cuando saco el gramófono entendió que los midgardianos usaba una fuente de energía diferente a la asgardiana así que no pudo encender el gramófono.

Inocentemente intento abrir las cortinas de sus aposentos pero la luz fue tan cegadora que se negó (a pesar de todas las suplicas de los criados y de su madre) a salir de su habitación en todo el día. Sentía los ojos en la nuca, la voz en los riñones y el ánimo en el inframundo.

Malditos midgardianos con sus idioteces.

¿Que carajos va a saber un dios sobre la electricidad?, putos mortales.

Al final fue Sif quien penetro en su encierro y diagnostico todos sus males con una palabra que Loki jamás había usado para si mismo.

-Resaca-

-No puede ser, Sif, yo…- _soy inmune, ese mal no lo conozco._

-A Thor, Frandal, Hogun y Volstagg les pasa todo el tiempo, desde que cumplieron la edad _legal _para irse de putas por ahí-

Loki lo sabe, es solo que jamás imagino el infierno del día después, no era que no hubiera excedido en tragos nunca o algo por el estilo, es solo que resaca nunca _nunca, jamás_.

-Cierra la puerta Sif, me hace daño-

-¿Dónde estabas ayer, Loki? Te buscamos por todas partes-

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada Loki le dio la cara a Sif. Estaba alta y regia, con su cabello suelto y la armadura puesta. Se veía hermosa, Loki no lo negaba, es solo que siempre ha habido algo en la naturaleza femenina que no le termina de atraer por completo, algo que falta y algo que Thor tiene como para donar humanitariamente.

-En Midgard-

-¡¿Qué hacías en Midgard?!-

**Te quiero y otros errores ortográficos (Sif, la secreta fujoshi)**

Loki se ilumina relatando la historia, le describe todos los detalles a Sif, desde el momento en que puso los pies sobre la tierra, hasta el momento en que sintió caminar en las nubes en el parque. Sif ve a París con todas sus luces encendidas en los ojos de Loki, ve la gente y la moda midgardiana, oye la música y encuentra la magia que Loki encontró en cada esquina, Loki brilla como París en medio de ese cuarto, Loki brilla por Thor y Sif lo sabe bien.

Siempre lo ha sabido.

A veces ella cree que es la única que se da cuenta, y puede que eso sea lo mejor.

Son dos hermanos, es decir, no solo son dos hermanos, _son LOS hermanos, _los herederos al trono, él gran Thor y Loki, los príncipes, carajo, ellos si que pueden decirle campesinos a todos. Igual, ahí esta todo eso, Sif lo ve detrás la historia de Loki, porque sabe que Loki viajo hasta Midgard solo para complacer a Thor y a su rara y nueva obsesión por esa canción extraña, Sif es la única persona que puede dar por sentado que Loki esta enamorado a sabiendas de que ni siquiera Loki puede hacerlo. Sif lo sabe todo, porque Loki se lo cuenta con mucha profundidad, es solo que Loki en medio de su amor fraternal no nota lo que ella como observadora objetiva si puede ver.

Y no lo entiende.

Loki es la sombra de un sabio en el cuerpo de un joven dios, Loki es simpático y bien hablado, siempre la palabra adecuada, los sentimientos atrás, el buen gusto, los libros, la cultura y el encanto personal, Loki es pasional en el fondo y siempre tiene la broma adecuada en el momento preciso. Loki es indescifrable para todos, incluso para Thor que se atreve a decir que Loki es incapaz de decir una verdad, pero Sif sabe que no es así el cuento. Ella lo conoce y ha visto la fuerza milenaria de ese amor, y no lo entiende.

No entiende como un ente tan pasivo puede amar a una tormenta, a sabiendas que la tormenta posiblemente le hará daño. Loki hace bromas y es festivo e incluso galán cuando quiere, pero Thor es una explosión, un grito en el fin del universo, muchos rayos y sexo salvaje. Loki es un libro viejo y disfrutado, un caballero con mucho sentido del humor y buen gusto. Thor es sudoroso y brutal y Loki es elegante y delicado en todo. Tal vez sea que los opuestos se llaman. Loki es frio y Thor es un calor insoportable.

Loki termina de hablar, Sif esboza una sonrisa.

-¿qué harás con el grafofono?-

-Gramófono-

-Eso, en fin…-

-No lo sé- Loki deja caer la mirada.

-Tal vez puedas…- Posiblemente Sif se arrepentiría de decir esas palabras después, Loki levanto la cabeza de inmediato.

-Eso es, sé que algo puedo hacer-

-¿qué cosa?-

-Algo tengo que poder hacer…-

**Algo tengo que poder hacer. **

Loki no volvió a salir de su cuarto sino para suplir las necesidades más básicas, que fueron tomar algún alimento de las cocinas a mitad de la noche o dejar hechizos esparcidos por allí para que su rastro y su presencia bromista no se olvidaran en su encierro.

Desde su charla con Sif (a la cual interrogaron mil veces) parece cegado por un tipo extraño de impulso más allá de la voluntad.

Como ultima instancia Odín envió a Frigga a visitar a su hijo.

-Loki, este cuarto huele a podrido ¿has visto cuanta ropa interior hay en este lugar?-

-Mamá, estoy ocupado-

Y lo estaba, en ropa interior y despeinado como nunca, miles de libros en el suelo y en la cama, platos de comida de varios días, mantas revueltas y finalmente sobre una mesa un aparato extraño con una especie rara de cuerno de guerra dorado y brillante.

-¿qué estás haciendo, Loki?-

-Estudiando, por el momento-

-¿Alguna vez has hecho la cuenta, Loki, hijo de Odín, de los miles de años que tienes? ¿Qué no te da vergüenza, degenerado, estar en este cuarto horroroso como un salvaje todo el día?, por favor Loki, no tomes el ejemplo del tu hermano no m-

-Mamá, perdón, estoy ocupado-

No importo el esfuerzo de Frigga, no lograron des-enclaustrarlo. Loki siguió en su encierro, aunque ahora permitía que eventualmente algún sirviente entrara a llevar sus platos de comida y a tender su cama.

Después de varios días, empezaron a sonar explosiones en los aposentos del menor de los príncipes. Loki cerró la puerta mágicamente y ahora si que nadie pudo saber que pasaba en el interior.

No era nada malo, solo muchos hechizos fallidos y algunas heridas menores.

La concentración de Loki era tal que sudaba leyendo y se cansaba en pocas horas de hacer hechizos.

El primer resultado fue alentador, pero solo era el comienzo, Loki estaba cegado por una pasión más fuerte que él y más grande que su propio cuarto, no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle paso y servirle.

-Algo tengo que poder hacer-

Fueron las únicas palabras que se dejo arrancar por parte de Sif el día que fue a visitarlo y reprenderlo como a un niño chiquito. Loki no repitió sus palabras, pero supo que le había dado a entender a Sif que no podía hacer nada contra su empeño.

Él último en ir fue Thor.

Loki no lo esperaba, estaba sumido en un porcentaje tan alto en pensar en él que su imagen mental vencía la verdadera y había pasado por alto que Thor pudiera echarlo de menos cuando él no tenía tiempo para hacerlo de tanto pensar en su sonrisa cuando terminara lo que intentaba hacer.

-Hermano, hace días que no vienes a entrenar al patio…-

Por supuesto, Thor pensado en entrenar, sudar y revolcarse en el lodo. A lo mejor ni noto que Loki no aparecía para nada más, seguramente el campo de entrenamiento no era el mismo desde que Thor no tenía a un hermano menor más por aplastar. A Loki no le incomoda ver que eso pase, tampoco le incomoda hacerlo con Thor (entrenar mortales, entrenar) pero hay propósitos mas elevados, causas mas altas.

-Estoy ocupado-

-No me importa-

Loki mira a Thor con la completa incredulidad ensayada de los miles de años que lleva de vida, y Thor lo observa con la misma neutralidad de cuando no sabe que esta siendo imprudente.

-Vas a venir a entrenar conmigo-

¿Y por qué?-

-Porque yo lo digo, Loki-

-Buen intento, princesa-

Loki gira todo le cuerpo hacía el libro y los brazos de Thor lo jalan por debajo de los brazos.

-Vamos-

-¡No!-

-Vamos- Loki sabe que Thor no se fijo que al decirlo lo hizo demasiado cerca de su oído y dejo a su paso el roce del aliento sobre su cuello. Thor seguro no se fijo, segurito.

Loki fue a entrenar, que mas da, Thor se lo pidió. _Como no._

**Y se hizo la luz.**

Pasaron horas entrenando bajo el cruel yugo del físico incansable de Thor. Horas haciendo ejercicios con espadas, cuchillos, flechas, lanzas, piedras y finalmente cuerpo a cuerpo. Loki había olvidado en la seguridad de sus aposentos la fuerza majestuosa de su hermano a la hora de la actividad física. Lo dejo sin aire de tanto esfuerzo y de tanta ligereza a la hora de quitarse la camisa, Loki se sacudió y pidió permiso para marchase después de que Thor se deshizo del pantalón alegando que el sudor y el barro lo hacían sentirse incomodo.

Entonces llego su mentor en hechicería y le propuso a Thor que lucharan usando hechizos.

Thor había aplastado de todas las formas físicas posibles a Loki y bajo la expectativa de ganarle de nuevo accedió enérgicamente, Loki lo supo, _maldito Thor._

El hechicero real trajo consigo un recipiente de metal lleno de agua, lo destapo y Loki pudo ver los alambres metálicos que conectaban la tapa del recipiente con el mismo, muy rustico, pero pensó que a lo mejor serían útiles a la hora de evitar que se perdiera alguna parte.

-Hechizos con agua, no son su fuerte príncipe, tal vez debería intentarlo hoy-

Loki asintió perezosamente.

Thor, al otro lado del patio de combates dio unos saltitos jubilosos. Frandal y Volstagg estaban junto a él, Sif estaba detrás de Loki.

Las horas de estudio lo traicionaron, el cuerpo de Thor y todos esos músculos tensados por el deporte lo marearon y la providencia le jugo una buena pasada.

Loki se ubico junto al recipiente, Thor se acercó con intención de atacar y todos los demás presentes dieron un paso atrás. Loki extendió los brazos a su derecha, pronuncio un hechizo en voz baja que en el reino no sonaba hacía miles de años y sin prever lo que pudiera pasar (sin recordar, mas bien) acerco sus manos al recipiente con agua, toco el metal sin querer y entonces pasó.

Thor quedo estático a un par de pasos de Loki, Sif ahogo un grito de sorpresa, Frandal y Volstagg corrieron a ver como había sucedido y el hechicero real juro que era imposible.

-Hace milenios no se ve nada así-

Loki había logrado con una precisión fantástica desprender unos rayitos de todo el cuerpo metálico del recipiente y de la tapa, las corrientes de electricidad habían escapado de sus dedos, habían bailado sobre su piel y por un momento Loki pareció poseído por uno de los rayos que Thor manipula. Rayos azules contra esa piel blanca, el agua se evaporó, y Loki pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja.

-Algo tenía que poder hacer-

-¿Qué?- Thor no comprende a que viene eso, Sif si que lo entiende.

-pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Magia, Sif, magia-

Un momento después Loki corre de nuevo hacía sus aposentos, más feliz de lo que Asgard lo ha visto en mucho tiempo.

**Piece of my heart V.S. Loki.**

Thor siguió cantando la canción. Es decir, nunca dejo de hacerlo. Hasta las chicas de las cocinas de palacio cantaban la canción, Odín canto la canción sin querer en un banquete, Asgard canta la canción porque Thor quiere y porque Thor la canta todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción, Thor?-

-No lo sé-

Ja-ja. Ni Thor sabe como se llama, pero todos la cantan.

Loki, después de lo ocurrido en el patio, no volvió a salir, ya van tres puestas de sol y Loki no ha recibido ni comida, ni luz del sol, las jovencitas que pululan por el castillo extrañan los ojos de Loki y sus palabras, Frigga se ha descubierto caminando varias veces entorno al cuarto de Loki en el mismo día con la esperanza de verlo abrir la puerta. Asgard extraña a Loki porque Loki no sale de su cuarto, ni siquiera para hechizar cosas que jueguen bromas a los que pasen por su lado.

-¿Por qué Loki no sale de su torre?-

-No lo sé-

Oh no. Nadie lo sabe, pero Loki esta tan feliz como nunca.

Todos, hasta Thor extraña a Loki mientras va cantando la canción.

Al cuarto día Thor decide que no puede más con la inquietud, además esta ese sonido minúsculo proveniente de los aposentos de su hermano que lo llama y lo atrae ferozmente, Thor se acerca cautelosamente a la puerta y capta unos sonidos extraños, luego sueña un pequeño _click_ y algo intenta sonar en un volumen infinitamente bajo, todo antes de que Loki se percatara de la presencia de alguien mas fuera de su habitación y abriera la puerta.

Thor se conmueve de sus ojos verdes y grandes, de sus ojeras y su descuido general, pero Loki habla primero, desde una ranura mínima que es el único espacio que los une visualmente.

-Lárgate-

Thor hace lo que Loki le dice porque esa inflexión de la voz de Loki en su única palabra tiene muchas cosas de mandato de rey y Thor sin querer sentirlo se intimida un poco, _a lo mejor quiere estar solo, _como no.

Y entonces llega el día en que Loki abre la puerta, pide que le traigan una tina y se toma un baño, come algo, toma buen vino, se acostumbra a la luz y su primer pedido después de todo es simple, monosílabo:

-Thor-

Thor no demora más de tres minutos en estar en el cuarto de Loki y frente al aparato más extraño que ha visto nunca.

-¿Qué es eso Loki?-

-Ya lo verás-

**I feel the music moving through your body.**

Loki siente lo ojos de Thor clavados en la nuca, y los tiene en efecto.

Toma el LP casi con miedo, Thor se inclina para ver mejor pero a clara distancia se percibe que no entiende nada de lo que Loki esta haciendo.

Ya esta todo listo, solo falta encender el gramófono.

-¿Sabes, Thor?, ayer me di cuenta que de haberte pedido ayuda, tal vez me habría demorado mucho menos tiempo-

-¿De que hablas, hermano?-

-De que aprendí un nuevo hechizo, complicado y peligroso, pero que al final no es muy útil-

-¿Hablas del día del entrenamiento?-

Loki capta una ligera tensión que podrían ser celos, _celos de unos rayitos, tranquilo Thor, los truenos son tuyos, todos tuyos. _

-Solo puedo generar una descarga eléctrica mínima, tú no sentirías nada, pero para lo que lo vengo usando es bastante útil-

-Hazlo de una buena vez-

Thor no es hombre de paciencia, Loki lo sabe y constantemente abusa de eso, aunque no es propiamente como Loki lo siente, Thor se torna un poco vulnerable cuando se impacienta, parece un pequeño niño alegando porque algo no sale bien, a Loki le da ternura, al resto del universo no tanto.

-La canción que tanto cantas se llama Piece of my heart, Thor-

Thor no contesta, solo lo mira, desde esa profundidad azul, Loki siente la necesidad de apartar la mirada.

-Mejor… oye-

Loki pronuncia el hechizo, y de una caja metálica junto al gramófono empiezan a salir mínimas muestras de descargas eléctricas. Loki enciende el gramófono y todo empieza, empieza muy fuerte porque Loki le sube todo el volumen.

La primera canción en sonar es _try._

La batería acaricia las paredes de los aposentos de Loki, la voz de Janis empieza a pegarse a la ropa de los dioses, por alguna clase de brujearía cósmica Loki se siente de nuevo en Midgard y se da la ligereza de tararear la canción. Thor nunca la había oído, se le nota en el iris de los ojos y en la dilatación repentina.

Lo próximo que siente es que Thor lo toma de la cintura y luego están acostados en la cama.

Por un momento Loki quiso malinterpretar las cosas, luego se cacheteo mentalmente. Thor simplemente dejo un brazo detrás de su cuello, se tendió a lo largo en su cama y dejo salir un suspiro eterno, uno tan largo que Loki pensó que Thor acababa de tomar todo el aire del universo, contando el de sus propios pulmones.

-Oh… Loki…-

Cuando Thor lo dice no lo esta mirando, lo dice a forma de plegaria, de agradecimiento y de infinita felicidad, Loki distingue cada sentimiento, porque desde que Thor lo arrastro a la cama en si no solo esta viendo a Thor sino que lo esta sintiendo, sobre cada poro de la piel y en cada vello erizado por la música de Janis que se le enreda en el cabello a Thor y le baila en las mejillas. Loki se enamora de Thor, de nuevo, allí acostados mientras cambia la canción.

-Te haría el amor Loki, te haría el amor-

Thor no lo dice con ninguna mala intención en particular. Es decir, lo dice con todas las malas intenciones y es porque Thor no sabe ser de otra forma. Más Loki tiene claro que no lo esta diciendo porque en realidad quiera hacerle el amor, sino porque esa es su forma mas natural de decir gracias, _te haría el amor, Loki _se sienten bajo la piel esas palabras más la música alucinógena, es una forma salvaje de dar las gracias, Thor cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios oyendo la música y es tanta la sensación de placer que se refleja en su rostro que el mundo de Loki se vuelve vaporoso y dispar, se le disparan cadenas y cadenas de calor interno y se le revuelve la sangre dentro del pantalón, se da media vuelta y Thor deja caer un brazo sobre la curva de la espada de Loki, ahí es donde empieza todo lo malo, por todos los dioses, ahí es donde Loki maldice que sea su hermano, ahí es donde una parte de Loki desea haber sido un campesino más, un sirviente que pudiera aspirar a Thor como una figura sexual real, mas no como el hermano que es.

Thor tamborilea con los dedos sobre la espalda de Loki y Loki se fuerza a caer dormido.

**Suéñame.**

Habían pasado días y días desde que Loki cayó dormido por última vez, todo porque su empeño por satisfacer a Thor había carecido de límites y no había sido capaz de sentar cabeza antes de lograr su cometido.

Así que cuando cerró los ojos, con una media erección dentro del pantalón y con los dedos de Thor tamborileando en su espalda en efecto si cayó dormido. Cayo dormido mendigando mentalmente un residuo de toda esa abundancia sexual de su hermano mayor, una gota, una pequeña parte, quitándole méritos a las cosas y llevándolas a la mas mínima expresión, antes de dormir Loki había planificado simplificar su contacto sexual con Thor hasta lo menos personal, había descartado penetración, contacto directo, besos y desnudes, le imploro en una vigilia musical a Thor que lo dejara probar un poco, aunque fuera vestidos y aunque tuviese que tocarse a si mismo, eso sería más que suficiente. El sueño termino por nublar su mente, pero su sub-concierte le jugo la peor de las pasadas.

Loki soñó.

Soñó cosas demasiado lujuriosas y densas como solo pueden ser los sueños. Ahí, recostando en Thor soñó con él.

Dedos tibios debajo de la ropa, dedos curiosos. Thor giró a Loki con un movimiento suave y se puso en medio de sus piernas. La cama era ahora sospechosamente más alta, Thor estaba de pie cuando Loki lo rodeo con sus piernas, lo atrajo hacía si y cuando noto la erección rozar con sus muslos dejo salir un sonoro quejido, Thor le quito la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Te haría el amor Loki-

Las palabras de Thor adormecían cada miembro de Loki, lo penetraban hasta la medula del hueso, lo removían. Pronto el calor fue mucho y Loki no aguanto la tentación de abrir un poco de espacio en su pantalón, meter los dedos, tocarse frente Thor y esos ojos enormes que lo miraban. Cuando Loki deja salir el primer gemido mientras se toca, Thor da a su vez la primera embestida, están completamente cubiertos de la cintura para abajo, esta la tela del pantalón entre ambos cuerpos pero se siente la claridad del contacto, ese roce obsceno y fenomenal, nítido y brillante. El miembro de Thor choca contra el miembro de Loki. Thor deja salir un gemido y Loki tiene que tocarse mas fuerte porque Thor acaba de gemir, de gemir muy fuerte y la música se mezcla ruidosamente con su estruendosa forma de poseerlo con ropa puesta, Loki abre más las piernas y se sigue tocando, ya todo parecía ser demasiado cuando los ojos de Thor se nublaron al mirarlo y en un movimiento penosamente lento Loki entendió que Thor iba a empezar a tocarse frente a él.

Thor metió sus dedos dentro de su pantalón, le exigió a la tela, la estiro y cuando hubo todo el espacio necesario empezó a tocarse al ritmo de la música y a embestir rítmicamente, haciendo juego con la batería para hacer mas intolerable la situación, Loki no pudo contener el espasmo de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir, gritar y casi llorar de placer. La cama se queja, la madera anuncia que Thor esta utilizando mucha fuerza y Loki siente la fuerza del orgasmo por llegar, esta a punto de venirse en la ropa, que barbaridad.

-Te haría el amor Loki-

Si esta es la recompensa por traer un LP y hacer funcionar un gramófono Loki no quiere saber que pasará cuando lleve a Thor al concierto.

_¡MALDITA SEA, EL CONCIERTO!_

La magia del sueño se evapora cundo Loki abre los ojos y oye la última canción del álbum. Cuando gira la cabeza comprende que si, solo fue un sueño, un fuerte y que lo tiene apretado en medio de una erección infinita y la cama, pero solo un sueño.

Piece of my heart inicia a sonar y Thor la canta con Janis como si fuera una especie de himno sagrado, cierra los ojos, pone la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo posible y entra en un trance delicioso que Loki podría apreciar toda la eternidad, Thor se entrega a la música, desgarra con su voz las notas de la canción al tiempo que permanece ahí, junto a Loki, más juntos que en una cama matrimonial pero tan separados como solo pueden estar dos hermanos. Loki se conmueve pero ni por ese motivo se tranquiliza.

_El concierto, el concierto._

Loki sabe que tiene que volver a ir a Midgard, o por lo menos ir al Bifröst, ahora.

**Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight.**

Al final Loki se corre en medio de las caballerizas, se corre porque pudo haber soportado la erección y salir a caballo lo más rápido posible pero el recuerdo de Thor embistiendo contra él en su sueño es mas fuerte que él mismo, así que termina con la ropa abierta y sobre un montón de paja en un orgasmo fenomenal y forzadamente silencioso.

El trote hacía el Bifröst esta lleno de Thor de todas formas, aunque solo haya sido un sueño.

Cuando Loki llega y desmonta del caballo, Heimdall esboza una sonrisa, como si ya lo esperara, como si leyera su mente. Loki sabe como evitar eso, conoce trucos para ocultarse, a veces es embarazoso y le da la sensación de que Heimdall ve más de lo que debería, le da la sensación de que Heimdall _sabe más _de lo que debería.

-Tengo que ir a Migard, Heimdall-

-En realidad no, príncipe-

-¿cómo…?-

-El concierto es mañana en la noche-

Loki oye las palabras y siente que algo no encaja en el contexto. Es decir, Heimdall es un dios, alto, grande y poseedor de una armadura digna de recordar por siempre, además de una voz profunda y grave que hace sonar importante cada palabra que pronuncia, es un asgardiano de tomo y lomo. Ahora, que llegue y hable con la ligereza de un hippie parisino sobre el concierto desconcierta a Loki. Pero claro, debe ser natural, el tío ve hasta las gotas en la hierba de mundos más lejanos de los que Loki jamás visito, a lo mejor sabe más de Midgard de lo que parece.

-Muchas gracias…-

Heimdall asiente y Loki monta el caballo de nuevo. No siente que haya desperdiciado el tiempo, pero se arrepiente de haber salido de su habitación estando Thor tan dispuesto a compartir su espacio personal, Loki puede jurarse a si mismo que aun siente parte del aliento de Thor rozar su piel cuando canta, eso le hace estremecerse. El viaje de regreso a Asgard le toma todo el resto de la tarde y un poco de la noche.

Cuando llega a su cuarto, Thor aun esta allí, tumbado en la cama e intentando memorizar las canciones que no conocía.

Loki intento refutar pobremente el hecho de que Thor permaneciera en su cuarto, fingiendo incomodidad y deseos de descansar _solo. _Pero Thor se niega rotundamente y lo atropella con un abrazo que deja perdido a Loki dentro de el olor de Thor y de paso entre sus brazos, cuando se ve obligado a corresponder le da unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda.

-Gracias por hacer todo esto por mi, Loki-

La voz de Thor es de cuento de hadas, tibia y feliz, además de que su cuerpo le da la sensación a Loki de que Thor es _de su talla. _ Eso lo asusta un poco y como todo buen pirata en los asuntos del amor, huye del abrazo y se zambulle en su cama sin prestar atención a lo que Thor hiciera, _aparentemente._

La cosa se pone un poco peluda cuando Thor decide quedarse a dormir con Loki e invade su cama, semidesnudo y festivo, dejando sonar el gramófono desde el comienzo y pidiendo a Loki que hechizara los LPs para que se cambiaran instantáneamente una vez terminaran. Loki lo hace de mala gana y maldiciendo no poder evitar la tentación de verlo dormir en su propia cama.

Gracias a todos los dioses que Thor carece de malicia en cuanto a Loki, o si no habría notado de inmediato el rubor violento y todos los demás síntomas de perdida de control por parte de Loki durante toda la noche.

**Despertar con estilo.**

Loki despertó con el día, ansioso y con esa sensación de querer correr hacia todos lados y chocar contra las paredes de la inestabilidad emocional, casi olvida en su momento que Thor estaba durmiendo a su lado y cuando lo nota, vaya que lo nota.

Estaba abriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz y giro un momento mientras lo hacía. La luz se desparramo sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo y semi-descubierto de Thor que yacía tendido en la cama en la peor postura para dormir que Loki hubiera visto nunca. Boca abajo y con una rodilla flexionada hacía arriba, los brazos extendidos hacía los lados, el cabello revuelto. Loki no entiende como pudo dormir toda la noche sin ser arrojado al suelo.

Entonces nota que Thor esta soñando algo y que parece feliz en su sueño. Primero lo nota porque la respiración de Thor es profunda y emite algunos sonidos de aprobación, y luego _los dioses lo libren _lo nota porque Thor embiste suavemente contra el colchón con la cadera y hace movimiento circulares profundos. Loki siente un escalofrío brutal al imaginar involuntariamente que él podía estar debajo de Thor en ese momento. El cuerpo de Thor se contrae un poco y al final se da la vuelta _maldita sea _Loki se estrella visualmente con una media erección y de verdad siente que tiene que ir a tomar aire afuera.

Todo el día intenta evitarlo solo con la intensión de huir del recuerdo de su semi-desnudez en su cama. Pero Thor finalmente insiste en quedarse en su cuarto a oír cantar a Janis y Loki fracasa de nuevo en decirle que no.

La tarde cae, Loki toma del brazo a Thor y lo jala hasta las caballerizas sin importar todos los quejidos de Thor y todas sus maldiciones sobre querer seguir oyendo música.

-Vamos Thor-

-¿A dónde?-

-Al reino de los muertos-

-Muy gracioso- la ironía de Thor es casi cariñosa. Loki lo hace ensillar un caballo y finalmente habla.

-Vamos a Midgard, a un concierto de Janis Joplin-

**Un concierto.**

-¿pero qué…?-

Loki sabe que Thor no entiende que es concierto, pero sabe que lo intuye porque ha estado revisando una y mil veces las caratulas de los LPs y ha dicho mil veces más que le daría hijos a esa mujer como a ninguna asgardiana que haya conocido jamás en todos los tiempos, amen.

-Se hace tarde Thor-

Eso es suficiente, Thor ensilla el caballo a una velocidad de guerra y sale en una carrera brutal que deja a Loki rezagado y fatigado desde el comienzo.

-No era tan tarde, en realidad-

Loki se queja airadamente cuando bajan de los caballos y Thor eufóricamente lo ametralla a preguntas.

-¿Piece of my heart?-

-Seguramente-

-¿Cry Baby?-

-Creo que si…-

-¿Try?-

-Eso espero-

-¿qué es un concierto?-

Loki para en seco y mira a Thor divertidamente, la risa le aflora sin querer, el afán se rompe y Loki se ríe abiertamente cuando están llegando a el puesto de Heimdall.

-En un concierto podemos ver a Janis Joplin cantar en vivo, no solo oír la grabación-

Loki nota que Thor no entiende mucho la expresión _oír la grabación,_ pero la ignora fácilmente porque antes Loki había dicho _ver _y _Janis Joplin _ juntos.

-Ya es hora de que estén allá, príncipe Loki-

Heimdall los lleva hasta dentro del Bifröst y Loki toma del brazo a Thor mientras mentalmente recita un hechizo, su ropa cambia de inmediato, pasan de las armaduras imponentes de su cargo a simples telas ligeras y volátiles de colores frescos. Loki no quiere ver de cerca a Thor, ha estado pensando todos los días en como _vestirlo _para el concierto y ahora que lo hizo sabe que el resultado debe ser mejor a lo planeado.

-A Londres, Heimdall-

Thor le dedica una ultima mirada que Loki ignora y el Bifröst los traga de un bocado cósmico, Loki cierra los ojos durante el viaje, cualquier interacción suya con el Bifröst es mas que un viaje entre mundos por un puente mágico, es una recarga magnética que lo hace sentir la magia latir dentro de sus venas, es una sobredosis de fuerza y de claridad, es algo que lleva en la piel desde antes de hablar y que lo transporta hacía algo que no conoce pero que le brinda un recuerdo invernal y azul.

El aterrizaje es para variar tan rudo que Loki siente los talones en la nuca.

Están en Londres.

Loki no conoce Londres, pero cuando ve la cuidad decide que no puede ser otra, _es Londres,_ el aire que se respira es diferente y la gente es un poco invernal. Hay hippies felices corriendo de lado a lado y chicas casi desnudas expuestas al frio de la ciudad. Thor deja caer los ojos sobre una morena ligera que pasa y que se adivina que no lleva sostén ni nada parecido debajo de la ligerísima tela transparente que viste encima. Loki sonríe, hace muchos, muchos años dejo de sentir celos de ese tipo de cosas. Tanto así que en realidad Loki nunca ha sabido que fueron celos.

**Un alien-dude necesita boletas dobles para concierto de Pearl en Londres.**

Loki no tarda mucho en llegar al lugar del concierto por razones fáciles de comprender entre las que se pueden nombrar la abierta y desvergonzada cantidad de jóvenes amontonados en torno a lo que parecía ser una entrada, barreando canciones y desprendiendo el olor a marihuana mas denso que Loki hubiese sentido jamás y también la presencia de la chica de la otra vez, parada sobre el capó de un automóvil y dejando claramente visible su anuncio sobre Loki y su necesidad de boletas.

-Hermano, bestias de metal-

Thor observa todo con la más pura incredulidad, los ojos enormes y las cejas levantadas. Señala todo con los dedos como si se tratara de una selva indomable que en cualquier momento fuese a atacarlos.

-Automóviles, Thor… son como… carruajes…-

Thor le dedico una mirada confusa a Loki.

-No parecen carruajes-

-Pero son para el mismo uso, hazme caso-

La chica del anuncio hizo señas felices a Loki y él se aproximó seguido de Thor.

-¿Cómo estás, Alien?-

-Me llamo Loki-

La chica dejo salir una risa que podría espantar palomas pero que a Loki no le pareció tan mala.

-Tienes el nombre más raro del mundo, Loki el alien-

-Si tú lo dices…-

Loki noto a su espalda que Thor se revolvió mientras observaba a la chica, por un momento pensó que podría ser que la encontrara atractiva pero deshecho la idea, luego pensó que se estaba preguntando el significado de la palabra alien –así como él- pero desecho esa idea también y cuando quiso preguntarse si…

-¡¿qué haces, Thor?!-

El hilo de pensamientos de Loki se corto abruptamente cuando Thor rodeo su cintura con un brazo y observo a la chica con expresión ceñuda y posesiva.

-Mortal, no se cual e- La chica corto las palabras de Thor mientras los observaba pícaramente.

-¡Aaajaaa! Así que él es tú...-

-Hermano-

Loki a su vez corto las palabras de la chica. La última vez que había hablado sobre Thor en frente de ella le había dado un pormenorizado informe sobre todas las características físicas que resultan atractivas de Thor, eso lo hizo sentir idiota e indefenso.

**-**Oh, es verdad, es tu hermano…-

Thor miro a Loki con la pregunta dibujada en la piel, pero Loki salió del paso grácilmente y de paso salió del abrazo de Thor.

-¿Tienes las boletas?-

-Claro cielo-

-¿Cuánto dinero es?-

-Gratis por ser para un alien, mis nietos sabrán que le vendí una boleta a un extraterrestre-

-A un dios-

Thor lo dice como la cosa mas natural del mundo, sin ningún atisbo de fanfarronería, Loki levanta un dedo para aclarar el punto y la chica habla primero.

-Pues vaya que tu eres un dios, _sunshine-_

Thor entiende esa referencia, Loki lo sabe por la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro, es sonrisa de todas las malas intensiones.

**Presencia.**

Hay muchas cosas que no tienen nada de gloria en la vida de un mortal y que aparentemente son de la puta madre. Cosas como casarse, declarar amor, tener sexo por primera vez, montar en un tren demasiado lleno, caminar mientras llueve con mucha ropa encima, ir a una entrevista de trabajo, asistir a un concierto de rock, entre otras cosas.

Loki no sabe que la boletería se diferencia entre la preferencial y la común, así que no sabe que él esta por delante de mas de diez mil personas que también quieren ver a Janis Joplin con la misma intensidad que él, la chica del cartel hizo un buen trabajo, además de que cuando dieron la entrada ella misma los jalo a ambos de las manos y los hizo correr entre todo el tumulto de hippies descalzos y olorosos para lograr un posición decente durante el concierto.

Igualmente Thor no podría estar mejor ubicado en todo le universo.

Él nunca podría estar mal ubicado en el universo.

Hay una especie de campo táctil sobrenatural que bordea a Thor y dibuja su barrera personal inexpugnable _buen intento, perras, pero yo soy un dios. _La multitud se agrupa cada vez mas, se aprisionan todos los cuerpos, el sudor se mezcla, se levanta un olor a rebaño y mientras tanto, Thor disfruta de su metro cuadrado de privacidad física, reluciente. Nadie lo toca en ninguna de sus fronteras corporales, esta casi lejos de todos, es un punto blanco de espacio desaprovechado a su alrededor. Cosa rara, parece que nadie lo nota, solo Loki.

**Un par de besos, por Thor Odinson.**

El concierto inicia brutalmente, la voz de Janis esta envuelta en la voz de Londres bajo el cielo estrellado de Inglaterra que al tiempo deja ver una luna fenomenal y buen pronóstico del tiempo.

El sonido del bajo y de la batería le revuelve las entrañas a Thor, los hace vibrar, si pudiera hacer esa música física, seguramente Thor haría truenos con ella, siente que puede tocarla y controlarla mientras al tiempo deja que lo controle. Las canciones caen en orden aleatorio, Janis le hace el amor a todos los presentes y Thor pronto siente el efecto de los años 60' sobre su inmortal cuerpo.

Luego empiezan esos jodidos hippies, desviados y bullosos con sus drogas y matas alucinógenas.

Janis se toma sus momentos para hablar y pasa chico, tras chica, tras alguien de sexo dudoso ofreciendo unas pepitas de todos los colores y unos cigarrillos extraños, algunos incluso llevan un polvillo blanco y una especie de arma diminuta que contiene un liquido en su interior.

Thor ignora a todos hasta que ve a Loki fumar a su lado.

Loki nunca fuma en Asgard, no por lo menos a los ojos de la gente. En Asgard los cigarrillos son mas parecidos a un puro, en realidad, y la mayoría tienen incluso fines medicinales. Aun así –como es natural en casi todo el universo- que alguien lleve algo en la boca y lo saque con una frecuencia regular, además de parecer disfrutar haciéndolo y en publico no siempre es bien visto, así que Loki y Thor a veces fuman a escondidas (como un par de adolecentes, Loki siempre lo dice, pero siempre cae) y se debe a que el instinto natural de Thor lo hace sentirse rebelde y distinto si fuma ocasionalmente, aunque en su caso solo sea esencia de frutas y cosas así.

Y Thor tiene que reconocerlo, porque vamos, es verdad.

Loki fumando es un espectáculo, el cigarrillo le baila en loa labios, cuando retiene el humo la sensación detrás de la garganta es visible en sus ojos y luego cuando exhala, Odín, exhala y pareciera un niño crecido en una mañana de invierno que sin querer llena todo de vapor cuando respira. Thor se siente flotar en la humo del cigarrillo de Loki y pronto ya se lo ha arrebatado de entre los dedos.

Que cigarrillo tan raro. Loki intento decirle algo, pero Thor no puso atención, primero por que iniciaba otra canción, segundo porque bueno, es un cigarrillo, eso no mata a nadie.

Diez minutos, dos cigarrillos mas y Thor no tiene por completo en su dominio su cuerpo, no siente el suelo, y la música suena mejor, mas profunda, grafica y de colores. Thor nunca se había sentido tan _bien_.

-Yo besaría a Janis-

Loki lo dice mientras da una calada. Más bien lo grita. La chica (que en realidad se llama Rachel) le reta a hacerlo y Loki se ríe, se ríe como cuando es invierno y caen copos de nieve, así mas o menos, así y con un poco del verde brillante de los ojos de Loki cuando sonríe y esta negando con la sonrisa, pero igual es una gran sonrisa, Thor siente los copos de nieve sobre la piel cuando Loki se ríe, copos de nieve sobre la piel hirviendo por saltar en medio de concierto, se siente bien, Thor siente muy bien la risa de Loki.

-Yo si lo hago-

Por supuesto, es Thor, todo reto es una llamada, todo reto lleva su nombre, incluso cuando el reto no era para él en realidad. Rachel lo mira, Loki lo observa más allá de su propia alma con esos ojos verdes.

-Hazlo-

Thor no necesitaba una palabra, pero Loki dijo hazlo y Thor se encuentra aprobado y feliz, así que sin medir del todo su fuerza se atraviesa toda la distancia hasta la tarima y la trepa casi de un salto.

-Hola Janis-

Thor lo dice cerca, porque cuando subió quedo de hecho cerca de ella. Janis lo mira con lo que podría ser aprobación y lo saluda –_hello baby- _y Thor se acerca, en los ojos de Janis se dibuja el _oh oh _previo a un beso sorpresa y luego nada, un grito multitudinario estalla y Thor se separa de Janis unos momentos después con expresión satisfecha.

Los besos de Thor tienen certificado de suprema calidad en todos los lugares del cosmos, los besos de Thor cuando son tiernos son inolvidables y llevan a las lagrimas y cuando son salvajes desnudan mujeres en milésimas de segundo, pero el primer beso de Thor drogado se lo llevo Janis Joplin, bajo la luna de Londres en el mes de abril. Y al parecer también acredito la calidad. Los besos de Thor, aun sin sentido son buenos besos, porque vamos _men, _son los besos de Thor Odinson, primogénito perras.

-Estas loco-

Loki sigue fumando y sonríe al tiempo que bota el aire y lo ve llegar, Thor le dedica una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y suena _ Cry Baby._

Loki vacila notoriamente, tanto que hasta Thor lo nota, bajo el efecto de otro cigarrillo y la excitación.

La reacción es en cadena, Thor pasa de estar en medio de miles de greñudos cantantes a estar en medio de miles de greñudos besándose, parece una epidemia eso de besarse, porque ahora lo hacen todos a su alrededor, al son de la música, juntando sus cuerpos y besándose más.

Thor nunca lo nota, pero fue Rachel quien empezó con la pandemia de besos, fue ella quien dio la idea de que todos besaran a alguien que amaran, y los hippies son buenos en eso de amar a todo el mundo.

Pronto, Thor solo tiene junto a si a una sola persona que no esta siendo besada por nadie, un dios sonrojado que intenta cantar la canción sin demostrar ningún tipo de nerviosismo particular y que además ignora con toda la destreza posible bajo el efecto dela droga la mirada de Thor.

-Debería besarte-

Loki deja de intentar cantar y lo mira, Thor esta terminando el quinto cigarrillo, no solo ve que lo miran, siente la mirada sobre la piel. Pero no ve en esa mirada un no, y no se asombra, es decir, ¿Quién le diría que no? Por favor.

Así que se acerca a Loki, lo toma por detrás del cuello y le deja un beso alucinógeno sobre los labios, un roce junto a una presión, labios y aliento. La piel de Loki se mezcla con su barba de varios días, los labios de Loki son suaves y Thor besa esos labios, suave, bajo las palabras de Janis.

Luego se separa y todos los están mirando, Thor no lee expresiones porque no es bueno en eso, ah si… y porque esta drogado y básicamente no tiene mucha idea de lo que hace.

Así que nunca supo que todos los que estaban ahí habían estado con Loki en el parque en París, y tampoco vio que Loki estaba al borde de las lagrimas, claro que no.

**Maybe.**

Si Loki no estaba llorando cuando Thor lo beso, fue porque su cuerpo no puede atender tantas emociones juntas, así que cuando proceso todo y cuando balaceo todo dentro de si mismo, se permitió llorar sin querer, a los cinco minutos después. Rachel lo abrazo y Loki lloro cuando empezó a sonar Maybe. Lloro porque sabía que Thor no lo había hecho tan intencionalmente como parecía, y sobre todo lloro sin saber porque lloraba. Loki utilizó el blues no para trascender el dolor, sino para gritar más allá de la existencia, así que no se paso por alto una sola palabra de lo que Joplin cantaba aunque estuviera llorando y aunque los labios de Thor todavía fueran fantasma para si.

Y entonces, cuando sintió que era demasiado para una sola noche, Janis empezó a cantar de nuevo y alguien lo jalo de una brazo, se separo de Rachel al instante para hallarse luego entre los brazos y el pecho de su hermano. Thor lo abrazo con tanta fuerza y con tanta ferocidad que Loki se tambaleo entre sus brazos y dejo de llorar.

_Can't you see I'm still left here__ a__nd I'm holding on in needing you._

Loki sintió que Thor estaba llorando y sintió automáticamente que todo en el mundo debía estar mal, porque Thor nunca debe llorar. Es una ley absoluta del universo, sintió que algo se rompía dentro de su propio cuerpo y tubo todo el deseo de borrar esas lagrimas a besos. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa Thor hablo, como siempre, adelantándose, un paso al frente.

-Vuelve a casa conmigo, Loki-

La fuerza desconocida del presentimiento estremeció a Loki desde la planta de los pies hasta la mollera, se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y la boca se le seco violetamente. Loki sintió una pesadumbre que le hizo corresponder al abrazo de Thor que no había correspondido antes, lo hizo sentirse culpable de algo, aunque no sabia que era.

-Vuelve a casa conmigo, Loki-

Es decir, la canción dice así _come on home to me _Loki la memorizo hace días y días y sabe que Thor también, pero sigue sin entender el motivo por el cual Thor insiste con tanta fuerza y con tantas lagrimas. Los sollozos de Thor son casi imperceptibles y Loki siente el hombro húmedo.

Después Thor toma su cara entre sus manos –como si no fuera demasiado ya- y le canta la canción sin poder dejar de llorar, le pide que vuelva a casa con él, lo ruega y Loki finalmente llora también, llora de nuevo pero no contesta a la suplica de Thor, solo llora con él y Thor canta toda la canción sin saber la marca tan profunda que eso dejaba en Loki, sin reconocer el peso de ese acto, sin dejarle alternativa de redención.

_Maybe dear, oh maybe, maybe, maybe,__Let me help you show me how._

Las lágrimas le dan un raro atractivo a Thor, lo hacen ver profundo y más rubio, los ojos se le ven más azules y parece algo más que unos enormes pectorales. Loki siente una debilidad general tan profunda que tiene que bajar la mirada y fruncir el ceño para intentar borrar la imagen de Thor con los ojos entreabiertos y la canción atravesada en los labios.

Cuando la canción termina y Thor deja que Loki se separe, Rachel comenta al oído de Loki que a veces pasa que se llora cuando se fuma demasiado, que- es como estar ebrio, una vez te coge te pones sentimental- Loki intenta pensarlo desde ese ángulo, pero que Thor le pidiera que volviera a casa le quedaría grabado más allá del concierto, de forma permanente y notoria, Loki ya sentía bajo cada centímetro de piel.

**Alienosidad.**

La eternidad de Maybe por fin toca fondo, el bajo deja de sonar y Janis para de cantar, Thor libera a Loki y accede a encender otro cigarrillo y a probar _¿por qué no? _Otra de esas pastillitas.

-Espera dios _sunshine_ ¿Cuánto has fumado y cuantas de LSD te has pasado?- Rachel parece grave e incluso preocupada, Thor le resta importancia sacudiendo una mano.

-Seis cigarrillos, dos frutitos de esos redondos de sabor extraño… aún tengo hambre- y una sonrisa, Loki no sabe como explicar la inexperiencia de su hermano, es tanta la _inocencia _ de Thor (válgase la ironía del asunto) que Loki siente ganas de cubrirse la cara con las manos y decir algo como _¡yo no vengo con él! _Más o menos.

-Olvídalo dios, eso es demasiado- Rachel parece asustada y esta vez incluso Loki se preocupa.

-¿pasa algo?-

-No me quiero encargar de un dios con sobre dosis, Loki el alien- la chica suena elocuente en medio de todo, pero Loki no comprende.

-Estoy bien mortal- Thor pone los ojos en blanco y se enciende un cigarrillo más.

-Espero que tu _alienosidad _te haga más resistente a la droga, _sunshine-_ Loki se permite pensarse lo que dice Rachel, pero al tiempo sabe que no importa lo que diga, si Thor quiere seguir fumando y comiendo _pastillitas _lo va a hacer, es Thor, no se le puede mandar.

Como último recurso apela a encender u nuevo cigarrillo, oír la música y preguntarle a gritos a Rachel que puede pasar con una sobre-dosis. Rachel le grita una respuesta casi elocuente al oído mientras lo abraza y lo hace bailar la canción que esta sonando. Loki se entera a medias de lo que puede pasar, Rachel dice _morir _y Loki piensa que tal vez no hay que ser tan extremistas, no hay nada que en la sala de curación no se pueda arreglar, o por lo menos él no lo conoce. Rachel le dice algo más, intenta explicarle sobre la duración del efecto de las drogas y entonces Thor los vuelve a interrumpir, lo toma del brazo y lo separa de Rachel, lo hace tropezar pero no lo deja caer, Loki se ríe con esa risa estúpida de cuando se esta ebrio y Thor le indica un lugar entre las sombras.

-Creo que es una tortuga gigante-

Rachel deja salir una carcajada impresionante ante las palabras de Thor, Loki oye a su espalada que ella vocifera sobre lo _delirios _de Thor y que es mas frecuente hablar de unicornios, pero entonces Loki también lo ve.

Un cuerpo alargado, no a mas de tres metros de ellos, piernas, brazos y cabeza, y además de todo eso una forma circular muy parecida a un caparazón que le cubre todo el tronco. Loki tiene que admitir que si parece una tortuga. Una tortuga que se aproxima a ellos.

**Phil Coulson.**

-Hola Rachel-

Ahora que lo ven de cerca, no es una tortuga, es un chico con un escudo en la espalda. Un jovencito no muy alto, de complexión delgada y ojos vivos.

-Hola Phil-

Rachel se acerca a darle un abrazo y Thor sin ningún tipo de decencia le da la vuelta para revisar el escudo que lleva en la espalda, Loki solo lo mira y haya a un chico guapo y no tan hippie.

-Él es Phil, ha estado en todos los conciertos de la gira de Janis- Rachel presenta al chico que sonríe, luego Thor da un pequeño golpe en el escudo, como si quisiera comprobar su resistencia y el chico se precipita hacia adelante, obviamente Thor no midió que tanta fuerza aplicar, Loki atrapa al chico y lo pone de pie de nuevo.

-Lo siento- Phil tiene la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Thor- el hermano menor entorna los ojos y Thor sale del paso moviendo la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

-¿Qué significa ese escudo, mortal?-

-Es parecido al escudo del Capitán América ¿no lo reconoces?- Phil parece ciertamente extrañado de las palabras iniciales de Thor, más también parece algo acostumbrado a ese tono alucinógeno de su voz.

-No, no se quien es…-

Ahora Phil parece un poco ofendido.

Un poco, mucho, muy ofendido, ultrajado.

-El capitán América es un héroe, él fue quien aseguro nuestro triunfo en la segunda guerra mundial, él derroto a los malos, es un héroe, hasta hay coleccionables de él, ¡todos lo conocen!-

-Chico, ellos no son de por aquí, no creo que sepan quien es el Capitán- Rachel los excusa, pero Loki no puede dejar de inquietarse por Phil, demasiada pasión en las palabras, el Capitán América no es solo un héroe, es _su héroe. _Loki lo nota en los ojos azules de Phil y quepa resaltar, en su camisa, donde hay un dibujo de un hombre con traje azul y rojo, algo extraño, Loki nunca había visto nada así.

-¿Era muy fuerte el Capitán?-

-Si-

-¿Murió salvando a los suyos?-

Las pregunta de Thor apaga un poco a Phil, pero él igual responde.

-Si, aunque nadie ha encontrado su cuerpo-

-Era hombre de honor Phil, merece ser recordado por siempre-

Phil no tiene tiempo para notar que es extraño lo que dice Thor, porque esas palabras le iluminan el rostro, allí Loki encuentra una devoción tan similar a la suya que le dan ganas de enterrarse bajo tierra en ese mismo lugar y con Janis cantando una canción que no había oído.

-¿por qué has estado en todos los conciertos?-

-Mis padres trabajan en… es decir, tienen que viajar continuamente y... ellos me ha traído…-

Loki nota cierta inocencia y cierto talento, y luego nota cierta sensación de estar volando de nuevo y entonces cae en cuenta que el último cigarrillo esta vertiendo su efecto, a su lado Thor le roba la atención a Phil mientras lo ametrallaba a preguntas sobre su héroe, si era soldado, si conoció mujer, cuantas guerras lucho, cuantas personas salvo y al final -¿qué son coleccionables?- Loki apenas oía las palabras, Rachel lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Estas- Phil saco de su bolsillo algo que Loki no vio y Thor reviso alegremente –Aún me faltan muchas, las originales son difíciles de conseguir, los viajes de mis padres me ayudan, hoy alguien me dio una a cambio de un poco de heroína- Thor asintió sin saber que era heroína, Loki sintió ganas de tirarse al suelo, el concierto moría, Thor hablaba con Phil de nuevo y Loki se preguntaba como Thor podía ser tan inmune a todo, incluso a él.

La droga en efecto no supero la _alienosidad _del par de asgardianos, pero llevo a tal punto el trance que el par de segundo con la mente en blanco, los momentos nirvanicos se amplificaron por horas.

Phil termino por irse cuando Janis se despidió y Thor termino por fumar otro cigarrillo para reafirmar la existencia y de paso para experimentar que tan lejos podía ir antes de que la sustancia lo venciera.

Loki se entrego a una pequeña laguna que sería su único espacio mental vacío de la noche, el único punto sin recordar, nada del otro mundo, el final del concierto y Rachel sacándolos a cuestas.

**Tengo ganas.**

Rachel los llevo a una posada después del concierto y los dejo en un cuarto de dos camas sencillas para que descansaran lo que quedaba de la noche. Thor sin apenas hablar se tumbo boca abajo en la cama y se estiro todo lo posible, Loki, aun trastornado y perdido se despidió con las palabras mas coherentes que su cerebro le brindo, Rachel le dejo un abrazo y un beso como despedida y se marcho cantando maybe mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Loki se acomodó torpemente en su cama y cuando tuvo intención de apagar la luz la voz de Thor lo distrajo, esa voz apagada y grave por las sustancias alucinógenas, esa voz adulterada y cargada de una sensualidad prohibida.

-Tengo ganas…-

Loki giro para preguntar de que tenía ganas y no tubo que hacerlo porque Thor también se había girado y ahora estaba abriéndose el pantalón frente a sus ojos. _Madre mía _Thor se metió los dedos debajo de la tela y dejo salir un sonido apaciguado de la mas rotunda aprobación.

A Loki se le perdió el piso, la cama, su ser, su ropa, la vida, el rumbo y las preocupaciones. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y lo poco que le iba a importar a Thor hacerlo frente a él y sabía también que no estaba preparado para ver algo así.

Thor se ubico de tal forma _¿será que te puedes ubicar peor? _Que Loki quedo justamente frente a él y a su forma degenerada de abrir las piernas mientras con una mano dentro y otra fuera del pantalón se acariciaba una forma abultada que tomaba resistencia bajo sus pantalones. Empezó a hacer movimientos circulares, forzando la tela, intentando tocar más allá de la misma y forzándola más para poder seguir tocando debajo. Thor no parecía notar que Loki estaba frente a él, Loki por su parte no supo si agradecer ese detalle o aborrecerlo, si bien no fue capaz de acercarse a tocarlo por si mismo –vayan a saber lo dioses como Thor habría reaccionado- tampoco fue capaz de dejarlo solo, así que se dejo hacer del espectáculo, de los primeros temblores de Thor, sus murmullos y sobre todo de su forma feliz de sacar su erección de sus pantalones.

-Thor-

Loki abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con una mano. Demasiado, sin duda demasiado. Frente a él, Thor apenas y le puso atención, ya estaba ocupado masturbándose y dejando caer la cabeza en esa explosión de luz amarilla. La puntita roja y los dedos que subían hasta cubrirla le dejaron una impresión especialmente fuerte a Loki que no pudo apartar la vista un momento de esa ilícita forma de auto-hacerse el amor.

La mirada de Loki estaba dispersa por todo el cuerpo de Thor, lo cubría desde sus pies hasta los cabellos de la coronilla, de modo que ningún movimiento salía de su rango de visión, de su percepción y su pena. Thor doblaba los dedos de los pies al tiempo que con los dedos de las manos dibujaba círculos sobre su glande. Una sensación de humedad se hizo táctil y curiosamente _digital_. Thor abrió todo lo posible la tela del pantalón y dejo a la vista más de lo que Loki quería imaginarse aun descuidando su salud mental.

El primer gemido de Thor también fue el primero de Loki. Solo hasta ese momento Loki noto que también se estaba masturbando frente a Thor, tenía las piernas abiertas, la erección fuera del pantalón y los dedos culpablemente enredados en su asunto, algo dentro de si mismo quiso explicarse que no había notado su propia reacción debido al complot entre Thor –me-masturbo-frente-a-ti y las drogas del concierto. No tuvo tiempo para sentir pudor porque Thor siguió tocándose y regando por toda la habitación su lujuria nocturna. Los ojos dilatados y las embestidas de Thor contra su propia mano hicieron que Loki se mordiera los labios. Por un solo momento Loki quiso saber que estaba pensando Thor para tocarse de esa forma, que estaba imaginando, pero no logro concentrarse en el pensamiento pues la imagen lo poseyó y tubo porque tubo que darse el gusto de masturbarse frente a Thor, tenía que hacerlo porque era tan extraño y tan poco sano que debía pasar. Thor empezó a subir y a descender el ritmo, alargando a la hora de subir la mano, deslizándose despacio, dejando ante los hambrientos ojos de Loki las gotas de pre seminal claramente a la vista.

-ñaaaasssssssiiiiiiiiii- los gemidos de Thor son truenos en medio de una tormenta de excitación, Loki apresura el ritmo y esparce las gotas calientes que se precipitan desde su interior, lo hace gritar de placer y arquear la espalda, el ritmo se sincroniza, Loki lee los movimientos de Thor en sus ojos negros de la dilatación, Thor a su vez se relame los labios con los ojos entre cerrados mientras exhala un gemido gutural que hace que Loki empiece a sentir venirse en un mar hirviente.

Los primeros chorros de semen mojan toda la mano de Loki pero él decide que no terminara por venirse completamente hasta que Thor no lo haga de la misma forma, así que se toca por los lados, ronroneando por el calor y dejando que las sensaciones viajen por todas las dimensiones posibles, Thor incrementa la velocidad y se revuelve mientras embiste contra otro cuerpo invisible, a Loki se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas del puro placer denso dentro de su cuerpo que roga por salir, Thor llega a un climax y deja salir un grito profundo y estremecedor, Loki sin querer explota en otros chorros incontenibles y sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento baña todo su miembro en ese liquido caliente y espeso que lubrica cada movimiento de forma mágica.

Pero entonces nota que su propia excitación lo sobrepasa y que Thor esta tan concentrado que no parece afanado por llegar, así que en contra de su lado más animal y más potente deja de tocarse, aparta los dedos y se limita a mover la cadera. Thor se toca hasta abajo, hasta la base de su miembro, deja un dedo arriba que a su vez trata de tocar lo más alto que puede, Loki se marea de lo que ve, se embriaga y se droga de nuevo, siente un placer mudo, violento, no se toca pero esta por venirse, venirse a punta de una película hecha en Asgard y vetada para él. Se muerde los labios y cierra los puños atrapando la tela del cobertor de la tentación de tocarse pero con el deseo de aguantar hasta que Thor llegue, quiere llegar con él.

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhmmmmm- cuando las cosas no se pueden poner peor, Thor se jala el cabello _Jesús, María, José, Pedro, Pablo, Juan, María Magdalena _se jala el cabello a si mismo, con la mano libre y mientras se toca tan rápido que solo puede preceder un orgasmo fantástico, se jala el cabello tan fuerte que tiene que echar la cabeza hacia un lado.

_Quiero que te vengas Thor._

Loki gime casi con dolor, aguanta todo lo que puede y sin notarlo cierra los ojos, embiste contra el aire y sin poder soportar más se toca y gime de nuevo, se toca en la punta y se le escapan unas gotas hirvientes, grita, dobla las rodillas y tiembla de la ansiedad de terminar.

-¡ThorThorThorT-Thor!- Loki se dibuja un circulo en torno a el punto de su liberación al tiempo que grita el nombre de su hermano, este abre los ojos a medias, mientras se sigue jalando el cabello, sigue embistiendo y gime desde el fondo del pecho en un sonido tan animal y tan ebrio que a Loki lo hace ver arcoíris –Por favor… córrete, Thor, córrete- Sería una suplica digna, es decir, no, nunca será una suplica digna, pero Loki tiene que hacerla, Thor baja más la mano, se toca los testículos, Loki lo ve, se le seca boca.

El orgasmo no tiene remedio, en su mente Thor se jala el cabello de nuevo cuando cierra los ojos y se rinde, decide que no puede más, se toca por completo y antes de llegar oye un gemido áspero y maravilloso que lo llama por su nombre:

-Loki- Thor lo dice sin razón aparente y aunque Loki no lo ve en ese momento es precisamente el sonido de esa voz lo que le retumba dentro cuando se viene por completo, abre los ojos por una especia de impulso animal y para él y solo para él esta allí, Thor viniéndose de la manera mas obscena nunca vista. Se viene estirando todo el cuerpo, dejándose caer hacia atrás y sin parar de tocarse.

Loki maldice toda esa sexualidad de Thor, esa lujuria magna que absorbe a todos y los deja al borde de la locura por placer.

**Come on home to me.**

Al final lo único que hace Thor después de todo es sacarse el pantalón definitivamente, arrancarse la camisa y vestir sus genitales dentro de la ropa interior. Por lo demás, se queda allí acostado a esperar que se acabe el mundo, así que Loki es quien se pone de pie y hace el hechizo para limpiarlo, es quien lo jala para ponerlo debajo de las mantas y quien finalmente le quita el cabello del rostro y lo cubre para que duerma bien.

Cuando se decide por dormir de una vez, da la vuelta y se quita la camisa, se baja el pantalón, murmura un par de hechizos para sentirse un poco más limpio del sudor propio y del ajeno y finalmente busca su cama. Más Thor se estira y lo toma de la mano.

Loki se gira rápidamente, escandalizado con el contacto.

-_Come on home to me, Loki-_

De nuevo la canción, de nuevo los ojos de Thor lo miran más allá del presente y del futuro y Loki se apesadumbra un poco. Otra vez Janis suena en su cabeza, y Thor suelta su mano.

Loki cierra los ojos, sigue sin entender porque lo altera tanto que Thor le pida que vuelva a casa, porque lo desquicia, y porque él parece tan triste también. Entonces siente que le tocan el abdomen.

-¿Vas a volver a casa conmigo Loki?-

Parece inseguro, como si Loki le fuese a decir que no, como si fuera a huir. A Loki le duelen los ojos de Thor para respirar.

-Estoy aquí Thor, estoy contigo-

Loki cede a si mismo y pone una mano sobre el pecho de Thor, los ojos se encuentran, Thor no parece especialmente más feliz, pero parece un poco aliviado, Loki cierra los ojos porque se siente invadido de Thor y porque por su propia salud no quiere guardar mas recuerdos dentro de si a sabiendas que los más completamente probable es que Thor no recuerde nada al día siguiente. Entonces siente una mano detrás del cuello, abre los ojos y esa mano lo jala hacía abajo.

Un momento después Thor lo tiene envuelto entre las cobijas y sus brazos, lo hace acostarse de lado y quedar frente a él.

-_Come on home to me_, te extraño Loki-

-Aquí estoy, estoy contigo Thor…- Loki quiere huir de la voz de Thor y de que le pida que vuelva a casa, le duele por alguna razón inverosímil, no sabe que es, de donde viene ni para donde va, pero lástima.

-No te vayas-

-No lo haré-

Y entonces Thor hace todo eso en un solo momento. Lo envuelve con sus brazos, lo sume en su pecho, entierra su cabeza en su cuello y abre paso entre sus piernas con una de las suyas, Loki se ve obligado a pasar una pierna por completo sobre la cadera de Thor, quedan más juntos de lo que han estado nunca en la vida, Thor se ciñe todo lo posible, lo ajusta con su fuerza titánica y cuando la cercanía es absoluta exhala sobre el cuello de Loki y cae dormido como por arte de magia y con la rapidez de los libros y las películas, de un parpadeo, se rinde al sueño en los brazos de Loki que finalmente se atreve a abrazarlo también y que sabe que esa madrugada va a hacer de todo, menos dormir.

**Buenos días.**

Loki no puede conciliar el sueño un segundo, Thor tiene demasiados detalles por reconocer y la cercanía le borra hasta el efecto de la droga, lo deja como nuevo en un mundo salvaje. La respiración de Thor se acomoda a su cuerpo y la fuerza y la tensión de sus miembros es tan interesante como las crónicas antiguas que Loki lee todos los días desde que aprendió a hacerlo hace miles y miles de años. Thor es la gran travesura de Loki, la obra maestra de su propio instinto bromista que decidió enamorarlo de él para hacerlo sufrir en medio de la mejor broma del cosmos, su hermandad.

La mañana atrapa a Loki perdido entre las pestañas de Thor, largas y rubias.

Su voluntad vence la realidad, Loki se separa con todo el poder de su autocontrol, se aleja y con el dolor del alma cae dormido en su cama correspondiente cuando el sol empieza a salir.

Pasado el medio día, Thor, festivo como siempre que se despierta solo, lo levanta de un golpe feroz que trae a Loki de vuelta al reino de su mala suerte.

-Buenos días, Thor-

-¡Yuju!, Loki, tengo tanto por contarle a Frandal, ¿sabes? Creo que podemos venir un día a por las chicas de Midgard, no están nada mal, ¿crees que Padre nos deje? Es decir, no vamos a hacer la guerra, todo lo con-

-Si Thor, amanecí bien, gracias por tu preocupación-

Thor esboza una sonrisa cuando Loki le corta las palabras con ese sarcasmo extraño.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche?- Loki no puede evitar preguntar.

-Claro, lo recuerdo todo-

Es mentira, Loki lo sabe.

-¿qué es todo?-

-Bese a Janis Joplin-

-¿Hasta ahí?-

-¿Paso algo más anoche?- Y lo peor es que parece genuinamente sorprendido, Loki sonríe y niega –No mucho en realidad-

**Él que ve más allá de las ventanas. (Sipirili, un chismoso su merced)**

-Heimdall, abre el Bifröst-

Loki apenas tiene tiempo de nada cuando la magia del Bifröst se lo engulle. La magia de Midgard es diferente, el Bifröst es su elemento, un recarga de quien es en realidad, una conexión que le da sentido y que lo arrastra a los confines perdidos de su memoria.

-¡Gran Heimdall!-

Thor parece feliz. Es decir, siempre parece feliz, pero hoy brilla, Heimdall lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y las palabras requeridas. Loki se queda a deshacer el hechizo y ambos vuelven a sus armaduras cotidianas, atavíos de príncipes, el último grito de la moda en Asgard. Mientras el truco termina, Thor ya esta fuera de su vista y Heimdall le esta perforando en cráneo con los ojos.

Por un momento la mirada es severa, pero después Heimdall parece encontrar algo dentro de Loki que no parecía haber visto antes, Loki se embaraza, siente ganas de ocultarse y prohibirle a Heimdall que ponga sus ojos sobre él siquiera, se siente escrudiñado hasta las entrañas y más allá, y eso que Heimdall apenas lo esta mirando a los ojos.

Dicen por ahí que los ojos son las ventanas del alma.

Odín piensa que es sublime, Frigga lo haya romántico, Hogun frunce el ceño, Volstagg afirma que quiere más puerco, y que si Odín dice que es cierto, pues, cierto es, Frandal asiente a la frase, Thor gira los ojos como si la frase fuera menos que él y Loki fue quien seguramente la dijo porque la leyó en alguna parte.

La cuestión es que cuando Heimdall mira a los ojos a Loki y su expresión se suaviza poco a poco, Loki de verdad siente que están viendo su alma y teme por si mismo.

-Quieres mucho a tu hermano-

La frase suena extraña, es decir, si a un niño se lo dicen, bueno, si _el niño quiere mucho a su hermano, que lindo bebe _suena bien,pero si se lo dicen a un adulto y más si ese es Loki y el hermano es Thor, hay muchas cosas que pensar. Por esto y por otras cosas es que Loki siente una apatía _simpática _por Heimdall.

-…- Loki se guarda de articular palabra porque no sabe que decir para que suene oportuno, levanta la mirada con dignidad y entonces ve en los ojos de Heimdall algo que nunca había visto en unos ojos de esa forma. Ve amor. Loki ve atreves de los ojos de Heimdall, ve su reflejo y ve amor en él, se espanta y luego lo comprende, _Thor. _

-Hasta luego, Heimdall, buena guardia-

-hasta luego príncipe-

Una sonrisa para la situación que no se sabe bautizar con ninguna reacción diferente y pasos para huir. Loki encilla el caballo y emprende trote a Asgard sin querer pensar en nada.

**Wellcome back home, baby.**

En efecto, Thor no recodaba nada más después de haber besado a Janis.

Loki se hizo a la idea por muchas cosas, intento dejar frases sueltas que aludieran indirectamente lo que paso después, intento recordarle a Phil, hablo de las siguientes canciones en el show frente a Thor pero este no dio muestras de recuerdo alguno. Al final Loki bendijo esa buena suerte y se tranquilizo pensando que Thor no lo recodaría nunca. Casi se tranquilizo por completo, su intuición _femenina _le impidió el descanso absoluto.

Los días pasaron, Thor frecuentaba su habitación para oír música eventualmente pero ya no pasaba la noche allí. Cansó a todo asgardiano posible con su historia sobre el concierto y las rarezas midgardianas y finalmente casi se enterró el tema de Janis Joplin y su concierto.

Para todos, menos para Loki que aun tenia que calamar sus mareas internas de libido en las noches, recordando a Thor tocándose frente a él como si hubiera acabado de pasar, maldito por una memoria excelente.

Meses después la rutina de leer-oír algo de música de Midgard-masturbarce pensando en Thor- acostarse-fantasear-dormir se rompió sin previo aviso y con la lucidez de un relámpago.

Después de terminar un libro, oír un par de canciones de Janis Joplin, un buen orgasmo y un par de fantasías de adolecente, Loki cayó en la vigilia muriente de casi estar dormido pero aun sentir todo lo que pasa alrededor.

Era una de esas noches en Asgard en las que nadie puede dormir, todos caen casi dormidos y algo los mantiene despiertos como si algún acontecimiento tuviera que darles descanso comunitario, así que Loki pasó más tiempo del previsto entre la vigilia y el sueño.

En ese espacio, Thor entro en su cuarto, en un silencio perfecto y con una agilidad imposible.

Loki lo sintió en cada vello corporal, lo sintió en cada pestaña, en cada diente, en cada átomo. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba, Thor, casi desnudo y metiéndose en su cama.

-¿qué haces?-

-En mi habitación hace calor-

-Pues abre la ventana, Thor, ya vete de aquí, no somos niños que duermen juntos-

-Tu cama esta fresquita-

Loki acepto de buena forma que Thor ignorara su comentario, solo porque se abullono en su cama con una apariencia inocente y mantuvo una distancia que le prometía a Loki una integridad física viable.

_Pero…_

Thor suspiro, profundamente.

Loki lo supo, lo estaba esperando, esa era _la señal. _Loki sabía que la laguna mental de Thor se evaporaría pronto y sabía también que él iba a notarlo cuando pasará, como fuera, por una mirada, una palabra o un suspiro.

_Lo recuerda todo._

La excusa del calor es cosa de niños, Thor tenía otra intención al venir, Loki se alejó todo lo posible, pensó en salir corriendo o en cualquier otra cosa, en hacer algún tipo de hechizo que hiciera a Thor olvidar lo que había pasado, en decirle que había sido una broma, como las de siempre, que no era nada, que talv-

Thor se acercó en silencio, lo abrazo de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el hotel de Londres y cuando hubo mezclado sus piernas y acercado sus cuerpos por completo se permitió acercarse a su oído como lo había hecho. Loki lejos de corresponder el abrazo de momento se hallaba a si mismo como un títere que obedece los movimientos fieles de su titiritero, el aliento de Thor sobre el cuello le erizo la piel.

-Welcome back home, baby-

El alivio inexplicable que invadió a Loki al oír esas palabras lo dejo al borde las lagrimas. Tubo ganas de decir que lo sentía, y de abrazar de vuelta a Thor, tal vez lo último si lo hizo, sin saber porque lo hacía tan feliz, sin saber porque la línea de una canción le llenaba el espirito de un regocijo tan inmenso.

-I always be around, if you ever want me, c'mon and cry, cry baby, oh honey welcome back home-

Thor ciertamente no lo canto, pero lo dijo imitando el ritmo de la canción, acunándolo en sus brazos, regalándole todo ese calor y ese sentimiento de protección.

Entonces todo Asgard pudo dormir en paz, por fin.

Y Loki se permitió el lujo de algunas lagrimas sin sentido, algunas lagrimas mientras su cabello negro se revolvía con el cabello rubio de Thor, unas gotas de sentimiento cuando Thor le dejaba para si todo ese universo en un abrazo.

-Baby-

Thor volvió a suspirar y Loki cayo dormido al final de unas lagrimas que se perdieron entre la tela de sus mantas.

-Welcome back home, Loki, welcome-

* * *

Eso fue todo por esta vez.

Espero que les haya agradado y no haberlos aburrido D:

Es cierto que el fic nació de una imagen, que es esta de aquí. Ahí dice que para un concierto de Pearl Jam, bueno, Pearl también fue un seudónimo con el que se conoció a Janis y quise hacerlo con ella. Me gusta Pearl Jam pero las canciones a las que hago alusión son de mi bruja cósmica 3.

Abrazo gigante si llegaste hasta aquí :D.


End file.
